warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pebbleshine/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Although unnamed, Pebbleshine is mentioned multiple times. On their quest to find SkyClan, Alderpaw and Needlepaw find her recently-born kits, but Pebbleshine is not with them. Needlepaw asks where the kits' mother is before going to look around. Alderpaw says to forget their mother for now as the kits are starving. Needlepaw wonders what happened to their mother and asks if she was killed by the nearby Thunderpath. Needlepaw names one of the kits Violetkit, since their mother used violet leaves to make her nest. Pebbleshine’s kits are taken to the Clans and Violetkit joins ShadowClan and Twigkit joins ThunderClan. Later, Jayfeather mentions that Pebbleshine was probably killed on a Thunderpath or by a fox. Thunder and Shadow :Bramblestar sends a patrol to try to find SkyClan again and their cover story is that they are looking for Twigkit’s mother, Pebbleshine. In ShadowClan camp, Violetkit looks to her foster mother Pinenose, and wonders if she ever saw Pebbleshine's face. She doesn’t remember so, however. :Twigkit falls into the lake and nearly drowns. She hears a voice, and the kit believes it is her mother. She notes she was only with her mother for a few days before Alderpaw took her to ThunderClan. She also notes she doesn’t even remember the touch of Pebbleshine's fur but now her scent surrounded her kit. Pebbleshine urges her kit to swim, calling Twigkit her special kit. Twigkit tries to swim at her mother’s command, but isn’t strong enough. The kit is fished out of the lake, and she believes her mother had come back and rescued her. It was Sparkpaw however, and Twigkit is disappointed it isn't Pebbleshine. She feels stupid for thinking it was her mother as her mother wouldn’t be beside the lake for any particular reason. :When Alderpaw and Twigkit sneak out to meet Needlepaw and Violetkit, Twigkit plans on telling Violetkit about hearing her mother and smelling her scent when she nearly drowned. She wonders if Violetkit remembers what Pebbleshine smelled and sounded like. After Twigkit is made an apprentice, her mentor Ivypool tells her that if her real mother could see her, she would have been so proud. She mentions what a shame that the patrol that went to go find her never brought her back. Twigpaw didn't know of this, thinking she wasn't told because they found Pebbleshine's body and wanted to protect her kit. Twigpaw asks if the patrol found any trace of Pebbleshine at all, but Ivypool explains only the nest she made for her kits. :Twigpaw asks Alderpaw about the patrol finding Pebbleshine, but Alderpaw says they have no idea what happened to her. Twigpaw insists on him telling her if she is dead, so she wouldn’t spend her life wondering. Alderpaw reveals the patrol didn’t go to find her, and Twigpaw tries to think of what could be more important than finding her mother. She asks why Bramblestar didn’t send a patrol to find Pebbleshine and Alderpaw explains he thought there wasn’t any point. Twigpaw asks if he didn’t care about Pebbleshine and Alderpaw reassures he did. He explains a mother doesn’t abandon kits so young unless, and Twigpaw finishes unless she is dead. Twigpaw doesn’t want to believe the possibility that Pebbleshine is dead, but reasons it would explain why she left her kits. Twigpaw still holds hope however, suggesting that something happened that stopped her from coming to her kits and she would have returned and found her kits missing, wondering where they are. She could be looking for her kits. Twigpaw tells Alderpaw if he didn’t take her and Violetpaw, they might still be with Pebbleshine. She wonders what would happen if Pebbleshine came back for her kits. :Twigpaw goes to Violetpaw, revealing how most of ThunderClan believed a patrol was sent to find their mother, but they never checked to see if Pebbleshine came back for her kits. Violetpaw reveals she assumed their mother was dead as there is no other reason she would have left her kits. Twigpaw asks what would have happened if she returned after Alderpaw took her kits. Violetpaw says Pebbleshine would have found her kits were gone. Twigpaw insists she might be searching for them. Violetpaw asks if she is after all the time has passed, and Twigpaw insists, questioning if she wants to find Pebbleshine. : Shattered Sky :At the suggestion of looking for Twigpaw's mother, Alderheart is furious that every other cat seems to agree that she is dead. He wonders if Twigpaw and Violetpaw are descendants of SkyClan, and springing to his paws, Alderheart takes the revelation to Bramblestar. :Twigpaw thinks about her mother, saying that while she might be gone, there might be littermates or other cats related to her parents that would be delighted to meet her. :Pebbleshine is mentioned by Hawkwing when he reunites with Twigpaw. He tearfully states that she must be dead, because there would be no way she would ever abandon her kits if she were alive. ''Darkest Night :Twigpaw asks Hawkwing if he misses Pebbleshine, and Hawkwing say that she was kind and warm, and he loved her very much. Twigpaw then asks if he could tell Violetpaw and Twigpaw about her, and Hawkwing tells her he will. Violetpaw realizes she doesn't remember her mother's scent. :Later, while Hawkwing, Twigpaw, and Violetpaw are hunting, Twigpaw reminds her father that he was going to tell them about Pebbleshine. Hawkwing tells them a story about a test Pebbleshine's mentor, Billystorm, gave her when she was an apprentice. She was supposed to go into the woods, catch a rabbit, and bring it back to camp. Billystorm would ambush her and try to be take the rabbit, and Pebbleshine was to stop him. Pebbleshine caught the rabbit and fought of her mentor, but didn't realize she had left the rabbit behind until got back to camp. She quickly told Hawkwing to climb a tree near the Twolegplace, and soon, Billystorm ran up to Hawkwing and told him that Pebbleshine had said she thought she saw a dog chasing him. In the time it took for Billystorm to get to Hawkwing, Pebbleshine was able to retrieve the rabbit and get back to camp. :Violetpaw notes that talking about Pebbleshine seemed to make Hawkwing happier, and Hawkwing says he hopes she doesn't mind him talking about Pebbleshine. Violetpaw admits that she doesn't remember her,and Hawkwing says that she was young when she lost her. Violetpaw asked if he found it hard to talk about her, but Hawkwing says he likes to remember her, that she was the sweetest, kindest cat he'd ever known, and that he missed her, but he was glad he had a part of her with him. Twigpaw asks if they reminded him of Pebbleshine, and Hawkwing says that Twigpaw did remind him of her mother, and that finding SkyClan is the sort of thing she would do. Hawkwing says that Pebbleshine would have loved her kits very much. : River of Fire :Pebbleshine is briefly thought of by Violetshine, who wonders if her mother is watching over her along with Needletail. The black-and-white she-cat then wonders if Pebbleshine can watch over both her and Twigpaw, even if they're in different Clans. ''The Raging Storm :After finding SkyClan and convincing them to return to the lake, Violetshine asks the patrol from the other Clans how they knew to find them. Twigbranch explains to her that Pebbleshine had told them the Clan was in trouble, causing Hawkwing some confusion. Twigbranch confirms that her mother spoke to Tree; Hawkwing asks if it was really Pebbleshine, grief in his voice for his mate. Twigbranch again confirms it, feeling pity for her father as she realises how much he misses Pebbleshine. Violetshine then interjects by wondering if it really was their mother. Tree responds that she has Twigbranch's eyes and he would've guessed it in the end anyway. He continues that they had met briefly while she was still alive, and she is the warrior who told him that SkyClan must stay by the lake. :Violetshine asks him why he never told her, with Tree mewing that he didnt piece it together until he described her to Twigbranch, having forgotten her name. Eyes clouded, Hawkwing asks if Pebbleshine is happy, to which Tree responds that he can ask her himself. As the others are unable to see her, Tree uses his ability to help Pebbleshine be seen by her family. Twigbranch whispers her mother's name as the she-cat appears to them all; she thinks it is strange how a cat can be both familiar and strange at the same time since she never met Pebbleshine. Hawkwing pads over to his mate and touches noses with her, saying he thought he would never see her again. :Pebbleshine apologises to him, saying there was nothing she could do to escape the monster. Hawkwing tells her that he wishes he could have found her, and Pebbleshine says it was unbearable to be seperated until she had their kits. Weaving around her children, Pebbleshine murmurs that she had always been with them even after she died, and wasn't able to move onto StarClan while they only had each other. Hawkwing softly says that they have him and their Clans now, with Pebbleshine adding that they also have cats who love them. Purring, she thanks Tree for letting her speak with her daughters. Tree mews that he's sorry he didn't see the connection sooner, despite knowing she is a Clan cat. Saying she is glad they are loved, she annouces that she isn't needed anymore, making both Twigbranch and Violetshine panic and frantically claim they need their mother. :Backing away towards the shadowed woods, Pebbleshine whispers that they now have more than she could ever give them. Violetshine tries to dart forward but is held back by her father's tail, and he says to let her go and take her place in StarClan, as she must be lonely. Momentarily angry, Twigbranch snaps that she has them, before meeting Hawkwing's gaze and acknowledging that Pebbleshine has to go. Pebbleshine promises that she'll be able to see them from StarClan, and while she won't be as close, she will always be in their hearts. Before leaving, she purrs that Twigbranch will be a great warrior, and turning to Violetshine, that she will be a great mother. Violetshine is puzzled and her mother questions if she didn't know. :While the family celebrates Pebbleshine starts to depart to StarClan; Twigbranch tries to catch her scent one last time, but her mother moves towards the trees as her mate and daughters say goodbye. As Twigbranch says her farewells Pebbleshine vanishes into the darkness, but where she had walked in the grass the paw prints sparkle like stars. In ''The Broken Code arc ''The Silent Thaw :Tree mentions Pebbleshine at a Gathering when he says he, Violetshine, and Twigbranch all saw her ghost speak to them. In the ''Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :Duskpaw tells his brother, Hawkpaw, that Pebblepaw had seen some Twolegs bring Twoleg food to the Twolegplace greenplace a while ago, and that they and Cloudpaw are planning to steal their leftovers. He invites Hawkpaw, who argues against it, and Pebblepaw growls that they should just leave him behind if he was such a scaredy-cat. Hawkpaw hisses that he wasn't going if Pebblepaw was. :Later, when Ebonyclaw and Hawkpaw are on patrol, they smell smoke, and discover that Pebblepaw and the other apprentices are trapped in a Twolegplace fire. She hides under a bench, coughing as the wood above her threatens to snap. Hawkpaw interprets Duskpaw's motions as him saying to save Pebblepaw first. He does, but Duskpaw is unconscious when he is dragged out, and Hawkpaw realizes that Duskpaw was asking for his brother to save him. Hawkpaw sees Pebblepaw laying slumped on the ground, her fur scorched and letting out whimpers of pain. She continues Cloudpaw's story of how they got trapped in the fire, and says the fire wasn't going to stop them from getting the best scraps. She limps behind Hawkpaw as they head back to camp. :She is seen again by Hawkpaw, laying on the grass, moaning miserably. He guesses Pebblepaw is beginning to feel the effects of her burns. Shortly after, Echosong dresses Cloudpaw's and Pebblepaw's wounds. As Cherrytail attempts to comfort Hawkpaw about Duskpaw, she mentions that he was a hero for saving Pebblepaw. She calls to Hawkwing after he receives his warrior name. He turns to see her, and coldness sweeps over his heart as Hawkwing realizes it's Pebblepaw. She thanks him for saving her life, calling him brave. However, Hawkwing snaps at her, proclaiming that he wished he had saved his brother instead of her. :When Leafstar calls a Clan meeting to announce Echosong's vision, Pebblepaw and Parsleypaw poke their heads out of the apprentices' den. Several days later, Pebblepaw is completely healed and is chosen to go on a patrol in search of the other Clans on Darktail's advice, along with Hawkwing, Waspwhisker, Blossomheart, and her mentor, Billystorm. Pebblepaw hopefully mews that they may meet Firestar, and goes on to praise the ThunderClan leader. She asks her mentor if he thinks it will be a good thing for SkyClan to rejoin the other Clans, noting how the Clan was used to being independent. Hawkwing chides her, saying that they'd be stronger together. :While Hawkwing is hunting, Pebblepaw scares off the mouse he is tracking on her way to catch a squirrel with Blossomheart. After making the kill, she thanks StarClan for the prey and is praised by Blossomheart, and Pebblepaw agrees that they make a good team. Billystorm and Waspwhisker emerge from the trees with a blackbird, and Billystorm praises his apprentice, who invites Hawkwing to share the squirrel. :The patrol spots a group of Twoleg kits, and when Pebblepaw asks her mentor what they are to do, Billystorm replies that they will have rush past and cross the Thunderpath. She races across the Thunderpath at Blossomheart's side. She laughs when Hawkwing is hit by the kits' water gun, and the warrior snaps at her, claiming that he could have been killed. Pebblepaw asks if water could have killed him, and Hawkwing suggests that he could have drowned. She asks if he is a mouse, and that not even a mouse could have drowned in that little water. Hawkwing retorts that he knows how seriously she takes death, and Pebblepaw defends herself, but decides to drop the argument. :Soon, the patrol finds a tree fitting the description Darktail gave: splitting into three branches. However, Hawkwing notices there is actually a thinner fourth branch near the base, arguing that it couldn't be the right tree, though Pebblepaw agrees with the others that it must be it. They return to discussing the other Clans, and Pebblepaw wonders what SkyClan will do if the Clans don't want them to join them, as they drove SkyClan out before; however, Hawkwing argues that that was moons ago. Billystorm tells her that the other Clans have no reason not to welcome them, and Pebblepaw attempts to argue, but is cut off. :They emerge into the clearing that Darktail described, and Pebblepaw questions a strange smell. Hawkwing identifies it as badgers, which Darktail said had once lived there, though the smell grows stronger, and the patrol is attacked. Pebblepaw, Waspwhisker, and Billystorm battle two young badgers. As Hawkwing readies to strike an injured badger, Pebblepaw hurls herself at it and scratches its eyes. When she spots her mentor lying motionless in a pool of his blood, Pebblepaw recklessly throws herself at the badgers around him. As the beasts retreat, Hawkwing tells Pebblepaw to let them go, and the apprentice rushes to her mentor's body. She tries to rouse him, but Waspwhisker announces that he is dead, and Pebblepaw wails with grief. Squirrelflight's Hope :Pebbleshine is indirectly mentioned by Twigbranch when she recalls the many events in her life, one of those being losing her mother. In the ''Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' :Pebblepaw is a SkyClan apprentice and her mentor is Billystorm. Echosong tells Ravenpaw that Hawkpaw is very committed to his Clan, as long as he is kept away from Pebblepaw. Echosong goes on to explain to Ravenpaw that the two apprentices do not get along at all. When SkyClan is ready for the regularly intruding kittypets to come, Pebblepaw crouches down beside her mentor, ready to attack. It is noted that her white fur is dusted with brown speckles which helps her blend in among the grass. Category:Detailed history pages